The Earthlings
by Amoureux Reveur
Summary: What is Anakin didn't go to the dark side, but he was haunted by the thoughts of a past lover? Will Anakin and Padmes' marriage be broken?
1. Only Love

Star Wars Fanfiction  
  
Chapter One: Only Love  
  
Notice: I don't own any of the familiar sounding characters that belong in the movie.George Lucas, the great mind, owns them, I'm sorry for the disappointment  
  
The moment was so peaceful, standing there with Anakin; Padme looked deep into his eyes as she vowed that she would be with him for the rest of their lives. Love was in the air on Naboo, but back on Coruscant, things in the clone war were heating up, and not in a loving way either. Not only was the Republic failing to keep order, but also there was still Count Dooku and this mysterious Lord Tyrannous that had to be stopped in order to possibly bring peace and order back to the Republic. Fortunately, for the couple in love back on Coruscant, they couldn't, wouldn't think about the wars going on, it would ruin the moment too badly. As Anakin looked deeply into Padme's eyes, he swore his love to her by saying two simple words, I do. Then, Padme, taking his mecho-hand in her normal one, she said the same back to him. The moment was too perfect for the young couple in love, and they knew it wouldn't last.  
  
Later that night, as they lay next to each other in their bed, Anakin thought to himself, "How is it that I ended with the perfect women, the women every man wanted to be with?" She was asleep at the moment, softly breathing next to him. He quietly got up and went into the bathroom. He filled the blue glass with icy, cold water and drank every bit of it in one gulp.  
  
Then, he went out into the living room. It was quiet in the living room; all there was was a couch and a table. Trying to calm his mind, he used the force and started to move small things around until he uncovered his lightsaber that he had hidden so he could try to forget about the fact that he was breaking the rules of being a Jedi. The only thing was that it couldn't be done, not by him at least. He may be the chosen one, but he wasn't that strong yet.  
  
He held his lightsaber and as he did, he looked at the design. The design reminded him so much of his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was like a father to him. Actually, Anakin HAD designed his lightsaber after Obi-Wan, now that he thought about it. Anakin couldn't help thinking about how the council would react upon hearing about the decision that Anakin had made.whether they would be happy or mad, whether they would let him continue to become a Jedi or force him out of the honored position, he didn't know. As he thought, a voice startled him. It came from the shadows, and it was a soft, gentle voice that flowed through him like the force. "Don't worry, the council will understand, I'm sure of it." Sometimes he wondered why she wasn't a Jedi also.  
  
"I'm sure you're right, but I can't help but think about how much it will disappoint them, especially Obi. He can be so strict sometimes, but other times, he can be as kind and loving as a real father.I guess strict and kind IS how a real father is. On one side, I know that he wants me to be the best I can be and bring out my true self, but on the other side, I know that he is very dedicated to the Jedi Order.work first, then play."  
  
As they sat down on the couch, Anakin started to stroke Padme's cheek. Then, he kissed her, starting on her cheek where he had just touched, and gently kissing her face till he was at her mouth. She allowed his body weight to over come her's and she laid back on the couch, he following her. The rest, as they like to say, is history.  
  
They woke up the next morning, both on the couch, covering in Anakin's clothes. The night before was the best night they had had since they had gotten married. Love wasn't a barrier last night and they let all love flow through them as if they were one person. Now, the sun shined brightly through the window and awoke them both. They looked at each other before realizing what time it was. They got up as one, holding each other tightly, they both walked into the bedroom to get dressed. Each time they put a piece of clothing on, they kissed. On the last piece of clothing, though, they kissed a deep and passionate kiss. They knew that today, they would have to go back to real life, back to Coruscant, to the inevitable wars and battles going on all over the galaxy.  
  
Anakin and Padme loaded the starship that was disguised and got on themselves. Once on, R2-D2 rolled on, followed by C-3P0 jabbering away as usual. This morning, his topic was, "I never knew humans could breathe that loud in the night! At first, I thought something was wrong when I heard Mrs. Padme moan, but you, R2-D2 had to stop me. What is if the Mistress was injured?" Anakin and Padme giggled to themselves, remembering the night before and kissed each other. R2-D2 rolled on, making a lot of beeps and buzzes. They knew what he was saying.he was joking with them, they could tell.  
  
A few hours later, they were nearing Coruscant, and the inevitable was nearing as well. They kissed once more before landing on the designated platform for their ship that was near the Temple and the Senate Building. After the couple unloaded their things in their separate rooms, they headed off to their building, preparing themselves for what they would say to the others.  
  
~.~.~Anakin's POV~.~.~  
  
Last night was one of the best nights in my life so far.actually, I can't wait to do it again.oh yeah, focus on the task at hand, what are you going to tell the council, much less Obi.Well, I could say, "I have good news! Mrs. Amidala is in good hands! In fact, she is in my hands, I married her last week!" No, that wouldn't work, too joking and this definitely isn't a joking matter! I continued trying to think up things to say, and before too long, I was up in front of Obi's room with nothing to say. "Well, I guess I can just hope he doesn't take it too seriously.and hope I think up something to say." I thought to myself as I knocked three times as usual. Right away, Obi answered the door, unfolding his arms into a large hug. I could tell that he had missed me, but I knew he wouldn't want to hug me after I told him the news, so I somewhat brushed right past him. Confused, Obi took a seat across from me, his face covered with a confused look. I took in a deep breath and started quite quickly.  
  
"Last week, when I was with her, we did something wrong." I thought to myself, actually we did two things wrong, but he only needs to know the first one.he will find out the second one soon enough.  
  
"Me and her, we, we, we got, ummmmmm.."  
  
"Spit it out boy! I may not know exactly what you're talking about, but spit it out!"  
  
"We got.you know.the big knot."  
  
"No, I don't know, why don't you try again and this time, try using real names and telling me what is really on your mind. So far, I haven't been able to read it yet, but I haven't given it a real shot. If you don't hurry, I will!" "FINE! Me and Padme got married!"  
  
"Padme and I- WHAT! How COULD YOU!?!?! The order- the council- the FORCE!"  
  
"I know it was wrong, but I felt the force pulling me to, like it was meant to be. I really hoped you would understand. You are like a father to me. I don't see how I couldn't marry her, it was my only choice." I begged him.  
  
"Fine, I do not agree with it, but you have my blessing. I will go with you to the council and defend you. You are my padawan and my son and a father will defend their son to the ends of the galaxy if need be."  
  
I now engulfed him, hugging him in thanks and appreciation. I knew that it was against what he thought, yet he still supported me like a real son, I admired that. Now all I would need is to convince the council. That would be a little more difficult and I would definitely need a better plan of approach. 


	2. The Senate and It's Members

Star Wars Fanfiction  
  
Chapter Two: The Senate and its Members  
  
Notice: I don't own any familiar characters.George does.I own plot.and future characters.that is all.  
  
~.~.~Padme's POV~.~.~  
  
As I walked by myself to the senate, I thought about Anakin. I wondered how he had done with Obi-Wan and how he was doing with the council. I don't want what we have to end.I had had fun that one night.he was pretty good lookin' under the outfit.  
  
I had to get back to thinking of what I was going to say to the senate.maybe I should do individuals instead of several hundred people.start with one person then add.just few people had to know.I will start with Bail Organa.he was a very good friend and will understand.  
  
Soon, I was at his small apartment. It looked so peaceful inside and I wondered what was going on or if he was even there.I knocked three times as usual and slowly opened the door.he never kept it locked.as soon as I was four steps in the room, the lights flipped on and every one jumped out and yelled, "WELCOME HOME!" It didn't sound that good because every one started at different times so it wasn't coordinated. Someone touched me on the shoulder and I quickly turned around. There was Bail, standing right behind me. All of the sudden, he got down on one knee and said, "Padme Amidala, will you marry me?" he started to say something else, but the only thing is, I can't remember what he said, I just fainted.  
  
(2 hours later and still in Padme's POV)  
  
There was music playing.a soft oboe playing a catchy tune, and then turning into a flute. It was very catchy.I slowly opened my eyes to see Anakin sitting next to me, holding my head in his lap, gently stroking my hair. He saw that I was awake and quickly let me sit up. Once I was up, I looked around the room. In the room, there were two others, Bail and Obi. Anakin began to speak as I began to think.  
  
"Only three of the four of us in this room know what has happened in the past week, the last was unable to be informed due to the condition the informer was in. While she still awakes, I will tell you, Bail. (AN: BAIL IS REJECTED!) Padme and I got married last week. Now for the second thing, I need both of you to leave the room for a second while I tell my wife something important. If you would, please?"  
  
I noticed Bail opening and closing his mouth and a tear start to fall from his eye. And then I remembered, he had asked me to marry him. I was so sorry (AN: BUT HE WAS DENIED!). Bail was a very good friend, but I just didn't love him like that. I loved Anakin. Now, I wondered what this thing was that Anakin had to tell me.  
  
Anakin started slowly at first. He said, "Padme, I have good news. You didn't faint for any old reason, or even out of shock. You fainted from a result from something we did together." He paused for a second, looking everywhere but at me, I guess he was trying to find the words, but I already knew, or at least I thought I did.  
  
"Padme, I'm going to be a dad, and you're going to be a mom." I was overwhelmed! I was pregnant? How could that be? I can't believe it still! That was when the music got louder. Now, it was a harp playing, it was coming from a machine next to me. The music sounded like love. It was sweet and surrounding. I had to get back to the thing that Anakin and just told me. I was going to become a mother!  
  
He must have been able to tell that I couldn't believe it because he pulled me into a tight hug and held me saying, "It will be alright, we will get through this together, but now, we must tell them. They are waiting and getting more suspicious every moment they wait, I can feel it." Then he pulled away from me. He looked me deep into my eyes and asked, "I also feel pain from Bail. What did he do to you?"  
  
I sighed, fretting telling what Bail, my good friend had asked me earlier. But I knew I had to tell my husband, "He asked me to marry him. I wouldn't have through, I love you." Anakin let go of me with a look of slight hatred and annoyance in his eyes. I had only sensed that one other time and that was when he brought back his mother on Tatooine. It was so painful to see him look like that. He got up and headed for the door, but pulled his hand away and turned back to me, "And what would you have told him? Would you have automatically said no or would you have said you would have to think about it so then you could have more time for you to think of how to disappoint him?"  
  
For the one time in my life, I didn't know what I would have done. I thought for a second then turned my head towards Anakin, "I would have had him wait, then come to you to tell you what he had done." Now there was even more hatred in his eyes, though it wasn't at Bail. I could tell I had said something wrong.  
  
"So you don't love me so much that you would have no doubt in your mind?" Anakin paused, and then continued, "this disappoints me to hear, but I know what you would've said in the end, and it makes me appreciate you even more." He smiled his famous smile and left to get the two waiting outside. The music plays once again, happy as ever.  
  
~.~.~Anakin's POV~.~.~  
  
She has fainted, my loved one has fainted, and I can't believe why. It is amazing, it is astounding, it is unbelievable and it includes me. As she opens her lovely eyes, I move her from my lap to the pillow next to me. As she is still awaking, I start to talk in a serious tone, "Only three of the four of us in this room know what has happened in the past week, the last was unable to be informed due to the condition the informer was in. While she still awakes, I will tell you, Bail. Padme and I got married last week. Now for the second thing, I need both of you to leave the room for a second while I tell my wife something important. If you would please?"  
  
I didn't notice it at first, but I should've. I would only find out in the moments to come what had happened before Padme had fainted. That would have to wait though; I had to tell her the good news. I began to speak, "Padme, I'm going to be a dad, and you're the mom." Yes, she was pregnant, and with my son or daughter. Surely they would be able to use the force also.  
  
She looked astounded, so I pulled her into a tight hug, whispering into her ear, "It will be alright, we will get through this together, but now we must tell them. They are waiting and getting more suspicious every moment they wait, I can feel it." Then, I felt something else, and as I did, I pulled away form her, still holding her by the shoulders though. "I also feel pain from Bail. What did he do to you?" She looked surprised that I could've felt that he was in pain, and she also looked as if she was in pain herself. She began to speak, "He asked me to marry him. I wouldn't have though, I love you." He had asked MY wife to marry him? He didn't deserve her! I DESERVED HER! She was mine! I was the father of her children! I had married her a week ago. I got up, about to go out and punch his lights out for trying to take her away form me, but I remembered, he hadn't known I would get married to her, it wasn't his fault, but I had to know one thing.  
  
"And what would you have told him? Would you have automatically said no or would you have said you would have to think about it so then you could have more time for you to think of how to disappoint him?"  
  
It was the one and only thing I had to know and she answered it after a matter of a few seconds of thinking. "I would have had him wait, then come to you to tell you what he had asked me." She would have waited! She didn't know for sure whether she loved me was my first thoughts, but then I thought better.  
  
"So you don't love me so much that you would have no doubt in your mind?" I paused a second before continuing, "this disappoints me to her, but I know what you would've said in the end and it makes me appreciate you even more." I smiled and went out the door to bring the other two back in to cease their impatience and curiosity. 


	3. The Child

Star Wars Fanfiction  
  
Chapter Three: The Child  
  
Notice: If you do not know what goes here, see chapter one or two.  
  
"Master, Bail, we have something to tell you two in addition to getting married, and this we just found out today," Anakin said, the words gently flowing from his mouth.  
  
Padme spoke up, "We are to have a child. We just found out today when I fainted."  
  
There was silence in the room as Anakin and Padme waited for someone to say something. Nobody said anything, until Obi-Wan said the most unusual thing, "So, what will you name the girl and what will you name the boy?" Now, Anakin knew that Obi had been able to sense the future before, but not that clearly. Anakin hadn't even thought about having twins.  
  
"What do you mean, a girl AND a boy?" Padme questioned the Jedi knight, clearly not understanding him or thinking she had misheard him.  
  
"Well, I sense two bodies growing in there, two connections to the force. I just have a feeling that one will be a girl and one will be a boy," the wise man replied.  
  
"I think that whatever you name them, they should have the first letter of their first name be the same.such as Luke and Leia or something along those lines." Bail spoke up for the first time in a long time. Anakin looked at him with sincerity in his eyes.  
  
"I think that would be great names for the little ones," the husband said to the wish-to-be husband.  
  
Padme smiled to herself, she hoped that the two would get along through all of the tough times they've been through in the past day.  
  
(9Months later)  
  
"ANAKIN! NOW!" Padme shouted from the kitchen as Anakin heard a knife drop to the floor. He had taken a month off from training to be with Padme in her final month before the due date of the two children that were to be named Luke and Leia.  
  
He raced to the kitchen to find her curled on the ground, holding her stomach and screaming in pain. He quickly picked her up, using the help of the force due to the fact that she was so heavy from carrying two children with her. He carried her to the bedroom and laid her carefully on the bed. Then, he reached out with the force to call Obi and a Jedi Doctor they had been using. They answered almost right away.  
  
After a long labor and the babies were clean, they were being looked over by their father. He looked at Luke first, just looking, not touching as if he were as breakable as glass. All of the sudden, Luke reached out with his tiny little hand and Anakin took it. Right after, Obi-Wan came in, when the father and son were still holding hands. Obi didn't say anything because the pair hadn't noticed him come in yet and the moment was just too perfect.  
  
It wasn't too soon till Anakin did realize that Obi was in the room and looked up, never letting go of Luke's hand. Anakin said, "I'm a father, a father! I'm the thing I never had. No, I'm wrong, I had you. I always had you!"  
  
Obi-Wan walked over to Anakin and put his arm around his shoulders and said, "And I always will be."  
  
"Now," Obi-Wan continued, "what are we going to do with this little guy? No doubt that he will be able to use the force, maybe not as strongly as his father, but still very strongly."  
  
"I think that I shall train him in my spare time. I am planning on taking the trails as soon as possible."  
  
"Very well, it is true, you are ready, but I will miss you. I'm sure the council will grant you your wish of training your son," Obi finished the day by saying.  
  
(Ten years later)  
  
"But dad, I don't want to practice lightsabers again! I want to go back to the flat! It is early and I want to sleep again!" It was unbelievable, but true, Luke was now a 10 year old!  
  
"Son, just one more round and then we will leave, I promise, you have someone to meet," an aged Anakin replied in a calm, soothing voice.  
  
It was true that Anakin had never told Luke about his mother. His mother had stayed in the senate and taken care of Leia while also helping to stop the clone wars and ride the galaxy of Count Dooku who also happened to be Lord Tyrannous and of ex-Supreme Chancellor Palpatine who had corrupted the senate for his own use. Sure Luke knew about Senator Amidala, but not that she was his mother. Anakin and Padme had decided that each parent would take one child and teach and take care of them. They had a lot of work to do themselves and wouldn't be able to see each other, but the promised to bring the twins together when they were ten years old. It would be then that they would send the children off to Obi for the night and the older couple would spend another magnificent night together. And then, they would all live together, and that hopefully the clone wars would be over, which they were. Today was the day that they would leave for Naboo. 


	4. The Past and The Future

Star Wars Fanfiction  
  
Chapter Four: The Past and the Future  
  
Notice: See Chapter One.  
  
~.~.~The Past is upon us.it is before Anakin and Padme separated and before the twins are very old.~.~.~  
  
"Anakin, you don't want to do this! Don't throw your life away to the dark side! You could be so powerful!" a determined Obi-Wan said to Anakin. They were on one side of a volcano, barely able to balance with the help of the force.  
  
"How would I be throwing my life away? Bail has tried to take both Padme and Leia away from me, why don't I just go to the dark side, become someone else, and forget my past huh? Is that what you want?"  
  
"Anakin, Padme needs you, I need you. I told you a long time ago that I would protect you to the ends of the galaxy, you are like a son to me and fathers don't just let their sons fail in life."  
  
Anakin looked at Obi and then back as the lava stirring inside the volcano. He thought to himself, "Even if Padme will no longer love me, I will still have Obi and I will still love her. She can not change that, no one can."  
  
"Anakin, please, come with me back to the temple. You can meditate with me. You just passed the trials, you are a real Jedi. Don't throw all that you've worked so hard to do away! Use it against the enemy, use it against the dark side."  
  
"You know what, I won't throw my life away. I'm going to teach my son the ways of the force and go back to Padme and treat her as good as any wife could be treated," Anakin replied to Obi.  
  
(Back on Naboo but still in the past)  
  
"I agree with you fully, I will stay with Leia here and you will take Luke to train him in the ways of the Jedi. Then, in ten years, you will come back here and tell them the truth. It is planned then. I will see you in ten years and I promise that I will not love anyone else," Padme said truthfully to Anakin. Then, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. That was the last kiss that they would share until ten years later.  
  
"I will miss you." Anakin told her in her ear softly.  
  
"And I you." she whispered back. And then he left, not to be seen again for ten years.  
  
~.~.~Back to the Future (AN: IT'S A MOVIE WITHIN A MOVIE!) They are on Naboo.~.~.~  
  
"Please dad, tell me why we're here! What's the mission?" Luke pleaded with is father.  
  
"Boy," Anakin thought to himself, "my son sure has gotten to be bratty!" Anakin led the boy off to the old house of his wife, Padme, and when they got to the door, Anakin knocked three times as always. All of the sudden, there came a voice from inside, a young girl's voice. "I'll get it mom and hit the sales people as always!" Anakin heard the girl get out a pan from the cupboard. As he did, he stepped back two steps, making sure there was space between him and the door, and Luke, who was behind him, stepped back to the street, more afraid than ever before. As the door swung open, there stood a girl with a large pan above her head. She was about to bring the pan down hard; there was a hand on top of the pan. The girl didn't look behind her, she just said, "What, did you want me to use the butcher knife instead?" Then the body to the hand stepped out from behind the girl. "I've never taught you to hit people! Where did you learn this?"  
  
"From school."  
  
"They learn everything from school," Anakin said in a calm voice, the continuing, he said to Padme, "You look just as beautiful as I remember, for a senator I mean." Anakin stumbled with the sentence and blushed.  
  
"Ani, you'll always be that boy I met on Tatooine," Padme replied in a joking voice. The two laughed and chuckled while the twins met for the first time and looked confusingly. Then, Padme and Anakin shared a long passionate kiss. This just confused the twins even more. Suddenly, Padme and Anakin stopped and Padme said to Luke, "Come Luke, come in, we have something to tell you two."  
  
They were led into the same old living room and the couple sat of the same couch where they had made love while the twins sat in the chairs. Anakin and Padme grabbed hands and held them tightly. "We have something to tell you two," Anakin started, "First of all, you're twins, second of all-"  
  
"WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! You expect to just bring us here and say, 'Oh, by the way, you're twins,' and not have us WORRY?!?!?!" they said instantly and at the same time, which amazed all four of them.  
  
"As Anakin was saying, secondly, we're your parents and we're married," Padme finished, having a sound of hope in her voice.  
  
"So let me get this straight, we're twins, you're our parents, and you're married, Oh, AND YOU NEVER TOLD US!" Leia said all of the very slowly and thoughtfully, emphasized the last part quite loudly.  
  
Anakin and Padme looked at each other, not really sure of what to say, so the continued with Anakin speaking. "You two will be going over to Obi's tonight while your mother and I catch up on lost time." He smiled lightly and slyishly at this last part and nobody caught it but Padme who chuckled to herself, knowing what he was smiling about. And these were the last words that were exchanged that night; all was silence until 4 o'clock when the children left.  
  
~.~.~Back in the Past, Anakin has just left Naboo with Luke and he is talking to Obi~.~.~  
  
"I will miss her so badly," Anakin said mournfully to his ex-master.  
  
"Of course you will, but it will just be ten year, it will go by fast, and the separation will be good for you. Don't worry, my son, things will get better," Obi-Wan replied to Anakin.  
  
"I hope so, because my heart is yearning for a kiss from her. I will miss her for the next ten years." 


	5. Back in Love

Star Wars Fanfiction  
  
Chapter Five: Back in Love  
  
Notice: I don't own anything but the plot.Actually, I don't even own some of the words in this chapter.Though I do own the bird and the animal.  
  
Anakin and Padme sat back down on the couch, looking at each other. They didn't say anything, just looked. It took quite a bit of time before somebody said something.  
  
"I missed you so much," Anakin said lovingly to Padme, "I thought about you're beautiful face every night and every day."  
  
"I can't believe we waited ten years till we could see each other again. I mean, sure we saw each other when the Jedi went to the senate building, but we didn't get to see each other away from that."  
  
Anakin didn't say anything; he just sat, looking at her. Finally, Anakin gently grabbed for Padme's hand. Interestingly though, Padme pulled away. "How do you think the children are doing?"  
  
Anakin stood up, holding his hand to his head, "Padme, the children are fine. If they spend enough time with Obi, they will end up like me. Obi will take good care of them."  
  
"I know that Obi will take good care of them, but Leia likes to get in trouble. Don't you think we should warn Obi?" Padme still sat on couch when she said this.  
  
"Obi will be fine. He is a great Jedi and a great father. In the mean time, do you want to go for a picnic," Anakin said calmly to the worried mother.  
  
"I would like that very much."  
  
~.~.~Down in the Meadow~.~.~  
  
"So, did you ever meet Palo?" Anakin questioned Padme.  
  
"I wonder why you should ask," Padme said back. Anakin just shrugged his shoulders with a funny little look on his face. "Well, we did meet once after you had gone to train with Luke. Leia was 5 and just adored Palo and Palo adored her. Don't worry, all I could talk about was you and I think he got tired of that. But he still had the curly hair and made beautiful art. In fact, that one painting in the living room of Leia is by him. He just loved Leia. I showed him a picture of you, and he said that Leia looked so much like you. He also said that you are a lucky man. I actually think he was a bit jealous."  
  
"I'm glad to know someone else is envious of what I have," Anakin told her and she kissed her on the cheek. "Do you remember the first time we sat in this very spot?"  
  
"Of course I do! How could I forget?"  
  
"You really thought that I was hurt, didn't you?"  
  
"Well, you were pretty convincing. But you were the one who had to pull me down on top of you and roll down the hill!"  
  
"You loved it though!"  
  
"Okay, so I did, but that gives you no excuse!"  
  
There was silence for a little bit before Anakin spoke up. "Nightingcross Blue," Anakin said nonchalantly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said that when you were little, you used to lay on the sand and guess what type of bird was singing. Like I said, it is a Nightingcross Blue singing."  
  
"I can't believe you remembered that?"  
  
"Of course I remembered! It was right before I said, 'I don't like sand; it's course and rough. Not like here though; here everything is soft and smooth.' And I kissed you," he paused for a second and looked away before continuing. "And then you pulled away, saying that you shouldn't have done that. When you said that, that hurt me so much. I thought that I would fail at everything. You hurt me so badly when you said that you couldn't love me. That hurt, Padme." He got up and started to walk towards some inkalopatas in the distance. Padme got up to follow him.  
  
"But I was confused. Please don't walk away from me. I love you so much."  
  
Anakin turned around quickly catching her by surprise and grabbed her shoulders and kissed her smack on the lips. He pulled back after a few seconds and looked at her deep in the eyes. They were only a matter of a few inches from each other, and he asked her in a deep voice, "What did you feel? Did you feel sparks of light and lust in your heart, or did you still feel like you shouldn't be kissing me?"  
  
"That was the best, most remarkable kiss you have ever given me. It was as if we were one huge spark of fireworks shooting up into the air."  
  
"That is exactly what I felt. I'm glad we haven't changed."  
  
~.~.~Back in the living room, fire lit~.~.~  
  
"Have you ever thought of where we would be if we hadn't spent that night together? Or even if we hadn't gotten married?"  
  
"Everyday! I think about if we hadn't gotten married if I would have married Bail, if I would have still had twins.but then I think about my real life, and I'm glad that my life ended up like it did."  
  
"Well, I was thinking, why don't we spend tonight as if we have been away from each other for twenty years and haven't seen each other whatsoever. Lets spend tonight as if it were the first night together."  
  
This time, Padme made the first move.she took his hand and started to kiss it, slowly working up Anakin's arm. It felt so good to be kissed and kiss again. It had been such a long time. Soon, Anakin's shirt was off and Padme was leading him to the bedroom, but they didn't stay in the bedroom, Padme led him to something secret, something that only she knew of. She led Anakin to the roof left him up there while she hurried back down to her room to get one pillow and a blanket. By the time that she was back up on the roof, Anakin was on the other side of the roof, looking up at the sky, oblivious to the fact that she was up on the roof with him. 


End file.
